


That Strange Look

by BashfulBlueButterfly



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dating, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Jealousy, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Protective Siblings, fake kindness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfulBlueButterfly/pseuds/BashfulBlueButterfly
Summary: The Spine believes he's met the girl of his dreams. But when he introduces his new girlfriend to his siblings, Rabbit cannot help but have a strange feeling about this girl. Is it the look in her eyes? Or is Rabbit just jealous?





	1. Chapter 1

It's been over a few weeks now, and Spine felt like the luckiest guy, well robot in the world. During a performance, he met a girl and believed it was the girl of his dreams. She was pretty, intelligent and seemingly caring. Her name was Lisa Davis. She was around her early 20s and already had a degree science and technology. The Spine was always mesmerized by her beauty. Her soft, bronze skin, her long brown hair that draped down to her shoulders and her brown, marble eyes was the Spines favorite thing about her complextion. They were fasinating.

 

Lisa and the Spine were sitting in the park, on an old bench and just chatted about nonsense. They laughed and spoke about deep things and then after a while, the chatting went quiet. Lisa just smiled at the silver robot, shuffling closer to him and put a hand on his lap which made the Spine have electricity spark all over his artificial nerves. 

 

"The Spine, I really like your company." Lisa said sweetly, moving her hand to the Spine's and held it gently. "I know we haven't been together long and we're still getting to know each other, but could I meet your family?" Lisa asked, her body leaning forward and her expression on her face was almost begging. The Spine smiled, but the thought of her meeting his family was worrying. He didn't want to get embarresed by them. Rabbit would ask questions if she was good enough for him. She was always worried about Spine dating human girls, and all the girls he dated ened up in disaster. But that didn't stop Spine from trying. And he was always worried about Zero. He would always mock the Spine and tease him. 

 

"Are you sure you want to meet them? They're a bit...strange at times." Spine said in a joking way. Lisa giggled. "Of course I do, you talk about them alot and they sound so nice." She said. "Come on, I'd love to meet them." Lisa said so persuasively. The Spine couldn't say no. So he complied. "Sure, very well." Spine said, kissing her cheek lovingly. Lisa gave a small giggle and sighed happily. 

 

The next day was the day. Lisa was going to meet the Spines family. He was so nervous. He did tell Lisa about how crazy his siblings are and how crazy it was living in Walter Manner. But she didn't seem to care. It was almost like she was used to weirdness. After all, she was dating a robot, Spine thought. He was brought back to reality when Lisa took his hand in hers. A puff of steam exhalde into the air from his cheek vents. He smiled at her lovingly and she smiled back.

 

"I'm so excited to meet your siblings the Spine. But, do you think they'll like me?" Lisa asked nervously, clinging onto the Spines arm tightly. "Come on Lisa, they'll love you!" The Spine said reassuringly, taking her hand in his and stroked his thumb on top of her hand. "You're incredibly kind and sweet. How could they not like you?" Lisa blushed and lowered her head with shyness. It made Spine smile when he made her blush like that.

 

The Spine then walked with Lisa towards the front door to the manor. Lisa admired it. She smiled to herself. Looking fixated on it's surroundings. The Spine opened the door and let Lisa in first, being the robotic gentleman he was. Her eyes widened at the beautiful, yet old looking mansion. Fancy looking pictures hung all over the walls. They were huge pictures of the Walters and even the robots. "This place...it's so beautiful the Spine..." Lisa said, mesmerized by all the antiques and artefacts.

 

The Spine sent a message over the Wi-Fi to let the robots know he arrived with his girlfriend. It made Spine smile with the way Lisa was so intrigued by the design of the manor, she gently touched some of the artefacts with her fingers. "Rabbit and Zero should be down soon." Spine said with optimism. Lisa looked back to her boyfriend and put her arm around him. 

 

Eventually, Rabbit and Zero made their way down the staircase and met eyes with the beautiful girl. "Ahh, hey guys. This is Lisa, she really wanted to meet you guys." Spine said, extending his arm to present her to his siblings. She smiled at the both of them.

 

Zero was almost star struck when he saw the beauty. "Well, well, well. The Spine, you really did yourself a good job there buddy. She's lovely!" Zero said teasingly, putting an arm around his neck and poking him playfully. Spine huffed and his face turned to embarrassment. "Zero...stop it, you're embarrassing me." Spine whispered awkwardly.

 

"Umm, Lisa...this is Zero." Spine said, trying to regain his confidence and composer. "Hehe, nice to meet you Zero. Aren't you just the cutest thing ever?!" Lisa squealed. Zero gave a shy chuckle. He felt his boiler warm up from just her sweet voice. "Oh and this is my older sister Rabbit." Spine said, pointing towards tall fem-bot. "Hi Rabbit, I heard a lot about you. You're so pretty! I love your dress!" Lisa said with excitement. But Rabbit just looked her up and down at her, scanning every inch of the girl.

 

"Cheers." Was all Rabbit replied with, giving her a sarcastic smile. Lisa just smiled back, as if she didn't see that fake smile on Rabbit's faceplate. "Lisa, how about I show you the manor, and I'll take you to meet Peter Walter." Spine said with confidence and took her by her hand. "I can't wait!" Lisa replied with, looking back at Rabbit. 

 

That look scared Rabbit for a second. 'You're brother's mine now' Rabbit thought when she saw that look. She couldn't explain it to herself, but Rabbit didn't like it. As Spine and Lisa walked into another room, Rabbit grabbed Zero by his arm and pulled him close to her side. 

 

"Zero, w-what do you think of Lisa?" Rabbit said, avoiding a stutter and trying to sound almost innocent. "She seems so lovely! I really like her Rabbit! She's so sweet!" Zero said excitedly. "Yeah...too sweet." Rabbit said with sarcasm. "Is someone jealous?" Zero teased. "Ha! Me! J-jealous? Oh come on Zero, I'm just looking out for h-him!" Rabbit said in a joking manner, although Zero could hear that fake voice, it was obvious to him. "After all, he's my baby brother. I want him to have the best." The female bot replied in a more sincere way.

 

"Rabbit, The Spine is allowed to date whoever he likes. If he trusts Lisa, then we need to trust her. I know you're just looking out for him, but I think he can take care of himself." Zero said softly. Rabbit was almost shocked, she never heard such wise words from her little brother before. She smiled at him. Maybe she was just being paranoid, she thought. She always wanted the best for the Spine, but maybe it went to far now.

 

"Yeah you're right Zero. I'm sure s-she's a nice gal." Rabbit said in defeat. Although, that look Lisa gave Rabbit was still a concern to her. It made her feel...uncomfortable. But she wanted her little brother to be happy. But she couldn't forget that look, it was Lisa's eyes that made her paranoid. They showed nothing but a soulless void. No shine in her eyes to make her look alive. 

 

Rabbit was going to pay close attention to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabbits suspicions become stronger with the Spine's girlfriend.

Rabbit couldn't help but follow Lisa's every move. The Spine showed her everywhere. The Hall of Wires, the labs, the gardens and a whole lot more. Lisa's face was full of amazement and excitment. They walked to one of the dining rooms and the Spine showed her all of the old antiques and paintings. Suddenly, a man with a keyhole mask apeard from the other side of the room, holding a bunch of papers in his hands.

 

"Ahh! This must be Lisa Davis!" The man said, rushing up to the Spine and Lisa. He dropped some of his papers clumsily and awkwardly picked them up. The Spine rolled his eyes and huffed. He really didn't want to be embarresed by him, but he couldn't help it. Lisa giggled and helped Peter put teh skattered papers back together. The Spine sighed in relief, the other girlfriends would just be completly weired, but not this girl. He really started to believe she really was teh one. She was incderibly understanding.

 

"I'm so sorry. I'm not usally this clumsy." Peter said and hurried to his feet with half of the papers in his hand. "That's okay. We all have day's like that." Lisa said sweetly, giving the rest of the papers to Peter. The masked man was amazed by her kindness, the Spine really did a good job he thought. "It's really nice to meet you my dear. The Spine told me all about you." Peter said. The Spine couldn't help but lower his fedora over his eyes to avoid embarresement. He didn't want to sound like an obsessed boyfriend by talking about her all the time. Lisa looked back at the Spine and gave him a smile, almost like she was proud her boyfriend talked about her. 

 

"And he also told me you're into science." Peter added pleasntly. "Yes, my father worked for a business who desgined all sorts of different technology. He always dreamt of having a business like Walter Robotics and become a super well known scientist...but I guess it wasnt meant to be." Lisa said sullenly, loweing her head in sadness. The Spine put an arm round her and held her close to comfort her. She looked up at her boyfriend and gave him a sad smile. The Spine knew about her father. Lisa told him that he died in a terrible accident, but refused to say what it was, and the Spine respected that. He didn't want to make her have to remember something terrible like that.

 

"Aww, well my dear, I have an extra place for my engernering study program for Walter Robotics. I have two younge ladies named Chelsea and Camille who have been studying my program for about 4 years now and they're becoming marvellous scientists and wonderful assistants. If you want, you can join the program. With what the Spine has told me about you, I have no doubt that you can become an excellent Walter worker, if you wanted of course. And you will be paid accordingly" Peter said.

 

Lisa face lightened up. "Really sir? me? Of all people?" She said in disbelief and with a mix of excitment. "Of course, I know a smart and intelligent scientist when I see one." Peter said with optimisum.

 

"Oh, thank you sir! Thak you thank you thank you!" She shrieked with happiness. The Spine smiled, he loved how happy she was and she had a wonderful future ahead of her. It was rare for people to have this oppitunity. People needed doctorates, degrees and very spesific skills in science and technology. Especially with blue matter still in testing and dangerous. But, this was huge opportunity for Lisa and the Spine wanted to see her succeed in what she enjoyed. 

 

"I just need you to fill out some forms and I'm sure you'll be a Walter Worker in no time." Peter said, handing over a booklet and several papers in his hand and clumsily handed it to her. Lisa giggled slightly and looked at the forms. This was going to take a while to fill in, but she was to excited to even think about that. "Thank you so much, I'll complete them right away." Lisa said positivly.

 

"Brillient, and very nice to meet you miss." Peter said and shook her hand. Peter headed his way out, giving a smile underneath his mask. He couldn't help but have a good feeling about this girl. She almost had a charm about her. 

 

Lisa checked behind her to make sure Peter was out of sight. "May I ask about the mask?" Lisa asked curiously, walking with her mechanical boyfriend to the other room. "Well...there was an accident a few years back that was to do with blue matter, we try not to talk about it. Peter is still adjusting." Lisa was taken back by that. Was blue matter that dangerous? She sighed. "That poor guy, I don't want to imagine what it's like not being able to show your face." Lisa whispered.

 

"Hey Rabbit! Have you heard? We're going to have a new Walter Worker!" Exclaimed Zero, bursting into Rabbit's room. Rabbit was just on her balcony, watching the Spine and his new girlfriend from above. She turned round to see Zero and smiled by the claim. "Aww cool, who are they?" Rabbit asked with positivity. "Well, I'm not sure if you're gonna like this, but I think Spine's new honey has taken us all by suprise." Zero teased playfully. Rabbit's face contorted from happy to displeased, she knew exactly what Zero meant.

 

Rabbit's head ticked to the side slightly and her stutter began to build. "Y-y-y-you m-mean...she-e-e-e is g-gonna w-w-work he-re?!" Rabbit said in a panic, steam was exhaling from her vents quicker than usual. "Rabbit, calm down. You'll overide your systems." Zero said with concern, pouring his older sister a glass of water. There was always a jug of water in the robots chambers, it was to make sure that they always had some to fill up their boilers at night. Zero handed the glass over and sat next to Rabbit. "Come on sis, Lisa seems very genuine." Zero said. 

 

"I'm sorry Zero, b-but I just don't h-have a good feeling about this girl. She's been here f-for 3 hours now and she already has a job here. Doesn't that say something?" Rabbit said with concern. Zero had to admit to himself, that was pretty strange, but he just ignored that fact. "That doesn't mean anything Rabbit. I heard about her situation, Peter's just helping her out, giving her an opportunity to do something she enjoy's." Zero said.

 

Rabbit sighed, she couldn't help but be paronoied, the look in Lisa's eye's made her oil run cold. Her eyes were so emotionless, there was no sparkle in her eyes. It was like she put a mask to hide her true ugly self. Rabbit couldn't help that feeling. She didn't know how this girl managed to make her way into Walter Manor and suddenly get a job here which takes months to verify. Everything made her uncomfortable about this girl.

 

"I can't help it Zero, I...I just want Spine to be happy." Rabbit sighed. "Rabbit...the Spine is happy. He's in a relationship with a lovely human girl and personally, I havent seen the Spine smile so much and it takes alot to make him smile. Just gve her a chance will ya?" Zero replied. Rabbit acknowledged the truth of Zero's words. Maybe she was jealous. Ever since the Spine was built, her Pappy always made her promise to take care of the Spine and her younger brothers. She always wanted the best for her brothers and maybe that was just her older sibling inctict kicking in.  
But she wasn't the older sibling just because she was built first, she was emotionally mature compared to her brothers. The Spine, yeah, he was mature, but only logicly. In fact, he was never able to handle his emotions when times were difficult. It often made him feel confused and repressed everything. And that's why Rabbit was the best big sister she could be. She would hug, comfort and coax the Spine if he felt scared or sad. And with Zero, well she enjoyed having a joke with him. They often mocked the Spine and always enjoyed playfully teasing him. Although Rabbit always knew when things were going to far and she would immediatly come to a halt. Maybe it was the fact she was jealous because now the Spine has another girl in his life who was making him smile. 

 

Rabbit tried to accept that this girl was with the Spine. But still felt suspicious of her. After a couple of weeks the look in Lisa's eyes still made Rabbit uncomfortable. She began living in Walter Manor after a few days which took Rabbit by suprise. Rabbit also noticed that she wrote in a diary whenever she was alone, or so she thought. Although, that didn't raise concern for Rabbit. But the way Lisa managed to make her way into getting a job and living in Walter Manor after only a few weeks did raise a few concerns. But she couln't tell anyone. No one would believe her. They just thought Lisa was 'genuine' and 'sweet' that nobody would question the fact. Even Michael and Steve didn't think anything of her. In fact, Rabbit thought that Steve was having a bit of a thing for her. It was like Lisa cast a spell on every man in Walter Robotics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, I hope this chapter wasn't too boring and I do apologise for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm not the best speller. I have a lot of things planned for this story, so prepare for lots of drama. Do you think Lisa is good for the Spine? Is Rabbit just paranoid or jealous? We'll find out in upcoming chapters ;) If you enjoyed this story so far, then why not leave a review? It will encourage me to write more and I want to know your opinions. And thank you for reading this, it means a lot :)


End file.
